We're Not Together
by nashvillefan12
Summary: Rayna and Deacon have to remind themselves they aren't together anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still working on my other story but thought I'd start a new one after tonight's episode since there won't be any for another month! Just a short chapter...enjoy!

"Whoa! Whoa! Sorry!" Rayna said covering her eyes as she started to stumble backwards clumsily. "I'm so sorry!" She stammered searching for the door knob in the low lit room. She needed to escape as soon as possible.

Megan gasped, trying to shield herself with the back of the couch. She had been perched up on her knees half-dressed straddling Deacon when Rayna burst into his house.

Deacon didn't bother to notice the frightened look in Megan's eyes but his ears perked up when he heard the panic in _her_ voice. Rayna's voice.

"Rayna?" Without thinking he gave Megan a gentle push off his lap, sitting her down on the couch next to him. He quickly stood up, buckling his belt, trying to stop her before she could get out the door.

On his way to the door he stubbed his toe on the coffee table, cursing in pain as he limped over to the door. Rayna shooed him away with her flailing arms. "No, no it can wait! Go back to what you were doing!"

She successfully found the door knob and turned it. Megan whipped her head around watching him chase after her. It was too late, Rayna had ran out and was opening the door to her car. He held the front door open with his hand, as he cursed under his breath again.

He turned back to Megan who was giving him a look. "What?" he asked as he closed the door after watching Rayna drive away. She shrugged. "I didn't say anything." He nodded. "You didn't have to. Your face says it all so you might as well let me have it."

He limped back over to the couch, his toe throbbing. She studied his face. "What was that about?" He shrugged. "I don't know, she drove off before I could ask." She shook her head. "I mean her bursting in here like that. Has she never heard of knocking?"

He cocked his head. "Who Rayna?" Was she hearing him correctly? Megan wondered. The tone in his voice defending the woman who just walked in on them. "I let myself into her place, she lets herself into mine. It's just what we do I guess."

She made a face. "Well maybe we should lock the door next time." He laughed as if she suggested they watch another one of those lawyer shows she like to watch so much. "It wouldn't make much difference. She has a key." Megan sat up. "What?"

"She used to check up on me to make sure I was doing the program, that I didn't slip, that sort of thing."

Megan licked her lips, contemplating saying what was really on her mind but trying very hard to put it gentle.

"Well maybe we should change the lock so she doesn't get an eye full next time when we're in the middle of _that_ sort of thing."

He swallowed nervously as he shook his head. "I mean I could talk to her."

She smiled. "I think its best." He smiled back at her, as his hand creased her cheek. He leaned in for a kiss. "Where were we?"

Rayna continues driving in a frazzle. This was the second time she walked in on them. She sat at the red light still in a tizzy. What was she thinking going over there this late at night? She asked herself. She should've known it was only a matter of time before Megan moved in with him.

She was so used to walking in and finding him with his arms wrapped around the neck of his guitar, alone, writing a song probably about her. This was not something she expected to walk in on tonight.

The image of his bare chest burned in her mind. His hair had been messy probably from where Megan's fingernails ruffled through when he gripped her butt firm into his muscular hands letting his fingers wandered, making her feel tingly all over the way Rayna always liked. She cringed at the thought of him touching another woman like that.

She signed repeating his voice in her head calling her name. "Rayna?" She got so lost into her thoughts until the car behind her started honking when the light changed to green.

When she arrived home, the house was empty. She placed her keys and purse down on the counter. Resting her head in her hands, she leaned on her elbows on the counter. Becoming restless, she started pacing in the kitchen.

Should she call him and apologize again for what happened moments ago? Would it be weird if she brought it up again? She wondered.

The image of the two of them half naked burned into her mind again making her feel ill. She made her way over to the kitchen sink, pouring herself a glass of water hoping to remove the sudden distaste in her mouth.

Later that night, Deacon rolled over in his bed as he stroked Megan's hair. She was fast asleep. He began to shift around, pausing to look down, making sure not to disturb her.

He slipped out of bed and made his way to the livingroom. He sat down on the couch, resting his head back. He sat up, tapping his fingers on the coffee table until his phone lying conveniently there in front of him caught his eye.

He picked it up and let his thumbs do the talking. Before he could stop himself he hit send.

Rayna pulled down the covers of her bed. She stared at the bed thinking about Deacon and Megan sharing a bed together. She swore.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she jumped as her phone on the nightstand signaled to her she had a message. She picked it up.

There it was, lit up on her screen. His name.

Deacon.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a bad idea. She reminded herself but she needed to see him. Clearly he wanted the same thing too right? She asked herself. From his text it couldn't wait another day. Who was she kidding, he's with Megan now. What could he possibly want from her? She started to second guess herself but she slid her boots on anyways.

Before she could open the door to her SUV, the headlights pulling in her driveway nearly blinded her. Putting the truck in park, the man climbed out. "Hey!" He smiled at her.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" She looked at him questionably. He walked towards her, leaning up against her SUV. "Can't a man see his lady?" Rayna smiled weakly. He gestured to the keys in her hand. "You headin' somewhere?" She shook her head. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Were you coming to see me?" He winked. "You know what they say great minds think alike."

She smacked her lips together and nodded. "I thought you were playing golf with Jeff." He laughed. "That's a little hard to do at night, don't you think? That's tomorrow's plan so tonight I'm all yours." She fidgeted with the keys in her hand until he grabbed it. "Let's go inside shall we?" He asked leading her by the hand.

Deacon hunted for his keys. This is crazy. It's the middle of the night! His head told him. Megan is upstairs sleeping, what if she wakes up and finds him missing? But his heart spoke to him differently. He grabbed his keys and quietly shut the door.

It was a big, empty parking lot to a rundown department store Deacon pulled into. No one should go there this late at night, it's sketchy. But for Rayna and Deacon its peaceful, an escape. It's all too familiar of a place. It's the spot they used to escape to when she was married to Teddy.

She would come home from a tour and he would ask if she'd slept with Deacon. She would storm out of the house and drive, gripping the wheel with one hand and fumbling with her phone until she found Deacon's number with her other hand. This is where they met when they needed to get away from the world. She would climb into his truck, never touching each other sexually. Just sit in silence, holding on to the fondest memories of one another. Their breathing pattern, the way the other smelled. Eventually she would climb out and get back in her own vehicle to head home.

Deacon waited anxiously in the parking lot for her. He thought maybe she had changed her mind after her immediate reply back to his text. He waited 15 more minutes and when she didn't show, he left the parking lot.

When he got to the end of the road, something told him to go left towards the fancy part of town. As he slowly drove by her house he noticed the truck in her driveway with the license plate that read 'Wheels'. Knowing it was Luke Wheeler he decided to drive on home.


	3. Chapter 3

A sleepless night was never wasted on Deacon Claybourne. He was always productive no matter how tired he was. The only thing that soothed his mind from wandering to unpleasant thoughts of how he wanted to kill Luke Wheeler was his guitar.

He sat in his livingroom playing around on it when Megan entered the room. "Morning." She said. He barely looked up, keeping his mind focused on his work. "Morning." He mumbled.

She looked at him confused. "Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean what happened to the piano?" He nodded his head, still staying focused on the guitar in his hand. "The piano is not going to cut it. The song I played at the festival that the producer liked was accompanied by an acoustic guitar and that's what I intend on recording it with." She crossed her arms. "But you weren't playing those tough chords, you had that kid backing you remember?"

He winced in pain. "Yeah I know but if I'm going to be a solo artist I have to do this thing solo." Noticing the pain in his face, she walked and sat down next to him. "Look I'm no doctor but your hand isn't what it used to be and I don't think it's a good idea to force it. They can't expect you to pick a guitar after what you've been through."

He grunted through his teeth. "The accident was months ago. My hand should be better by now. I mean look at Rayna. She had a tube down her throat and she can still sing. There's no reason for me not to be able to pick up a guitar any damn time I feel like it."

She studied his face at the mention of her name. It had become like an elephant in the room. Her name would never leave his lips.

"You can't compare an injured joint to a vocal problem."

He smirked with a bitter tone in his voice. "She sure as hell was put through a lot more than me and she's doing just fine."

Megan signed at his attitude change. She thought he was over this phase. She'd been there so many times to comfort him. She thought the walls around him were starting to come down after she finally convinced him to let her in. These days she was finding it difficult to put things gently.

"Maybe you need to stop focusing on Rayna right now." She blurted out in a harsh tone.

Deacon froze for a minute and then nodded. "You're right I'm sorry. I haven't been very fair to you since she walked here in yesterday."

She grabbed his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Hey I get it. If John were still here I would've wanted to run after him too. I'm just glad as much as you still love her, you can put aside your feelings and move on with your life because she's no good for you."

Deacon leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for understanding my messed up life." She smiled. "It's not as bad as it may seem." He kissed her again. "I'm going to head to the studio to meet that producer. I'll see you later."

Rayna had attempted several times to grab her phone and text Deacon the night before but Luke would stop her by kissing her neck. Her mind was elsewhere while he was trying his best to satisfy her.

In the morning she sat at the kitchen counter willing him to leave in her mind. He grabbed her hands, pulling her off the stool and closer to him. "I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together." He leaned in for a peck on the lips. She scratched her head, thinking of an excuse to get out of it. "Won't Jeff be mad? I mean you two did plan to golf right?"

He nodded. "I guess. What if we get a little recording time in at the studio before I hit the green?" She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. She managed to fake a smile. "Sure sounds good." He winked at her. "Good. I'll see you there in an hour?" She nodded.

Deacon fidgeted with the radio trying to change it as fast as he could when he heard Luke Wheeler's voice playing through his speakers.

What the hell did Rayna see in that man? He wondered. On his way to the studio he decided he would drive by her house again. He saw that Luke's truck was gone and breathed a sigh a relief. He thought about pulling in the driveway but he kept driving.

He arrived at the studio to meet with the producer. The two of them sat down at a long table bouncing around ideas that they had a hard time agreeing on. An hour later just as they had found a common ground he heard _her_ laugh down the hall followed by Luke's charming compliments that made him want to punch the guy.

As they passed by the door, Rayna's eye fixated on his. It was like the world was suddenly moving in slow motion. She gave him a small smile and kept walking.

He barely heard the producer say "let's start recording the demo." His thoughts were on her. When Deacon got to the recording booth, Rayna and Luke were already in there recording their song they performed together out on tour.

Deacon's producer waved his hands for them to stop. Rayna and Luke looked up. "Excuse me but this is our recording time. I signed up for this spot last week." The producer said. Luke chuckled. "You're recording time started 10 minutes ago. We can't help that you're little meeting ran over."

Rayna noticed Deacon looking at her with sadness in his eyes. She looked over at Luke, grabbing his arm to get his attention. "We have the first track laid down. We can always come back later." Luke checked his watch and sighed. "I have to head out soon to meet Jeff at the golf course." Rayna sighed. "Well then let's call it a day and let them record." Luke nodded, giving Rayna a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later babe."

Rayna looked over at Deacon's reaction when Luke called her babe. His eyes burned right through her. She started to follow Luke out of the recording booth when she felt Deacon's hand brush against her leg as she walked by him sending chills up her spine. Luke held the door open for her. She smiled at him and kept walking.

Deacon thanked the producer after successfully recording his first demo. He walked out to his truck to find Rayna unlocking her SUV. "Hey I thought you left a while ago." She shook her head. "I had some paperwork to sign that Jeff sent over." Deacon nodded. "I heard you were stepping out on your own. Congrats."

She smiled. "Thank you! Don't worry, Scarlett will still be in good hands." He laughed. "Oh no doubts."

Rayna smiled at his laugh. "So congrats on recording your demo! I might've been listening by the door for a little bit. You sounded amazing." He smiled. "Thank you! Sorry we cut y'alls short." She shook her head and through her hands in the air. "No, no it's not a big deal. Luke just likes things a certain way I guess."

He winced at the mention of the guy's name. "How is that going?" She shrugged. "Well I think it's going to be a hit single."

He gave her a look. He didn't want to come right out and ask so he repeated the question. "No I mean how's it going?" She looked at him confused. "How's what going?"

He put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. "I mean I saw you two onstage together. You were pretty close. Are you seeing him?"

Rayna bit her lip. He nodded before apologizing. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. It's just I've known Wheeler for a while." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you implying?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just be careful is all." He started to walk away but she called him back. "Hold on a second."

He turned around to face her, standing a few feet away from her. "He cheated on his wife, doesn't mean he won't cheat on you."

She shrugged it off as if it weren't a big deal. "Those are just rumors. You can't believe everything you read in those trashy magazines."

He shifted slightly uncomfortably. "The thing is they're all true Ray. I know the family real well. Just be careful please." She smiled at his concern, playfully hitting him in the chest. "I will thanks."

He started to walk towards his truck again until she stopped him in his tracks again with her voice. "Oh and Deacon, Maddie said you mentioned dinner Friday night?" He nodded. "Yeah, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, I can drop her off at the restaurant when I drop Daphne with Teddy." He nodded. "Alright. I'll see you then." She smiled as she climbed into the SUV knowing there were only 2 days standing in her way until she saw him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday afternoon, Rayna and Tandy were in the kitchen. Tandy sat next to Rayna on the stool pulled up to the counter at Rayna's house, labeling envelope after envelope. "You know I can't wait until our business takes off so we can hire people to do this for us." Tandy said after licking the 80th envelope. "Now that would be too easy." Rayna smirked.

"I couldn't help but notice Luke the Charmer Wheeler wasn't on the list of people to invite. Did something happen?" Rayna shrugged as she sealed another envelope. "He works for Edgehill. I don't think it would be a very good idea to invite Edgehill artists to a kickoff party for my new label." Tandy nodded unconvinced, giving Rayna a look. Rayna tried her best to ignore it by continuing to keep busy labeling the envelopes.

Tandy grabbed another envelope to seal and did a double take, looking from the envelope to Rayna then back again. "I see Deacon made the list. He used to work for Edgehill." Rayna knew her sister was pumping her for information. Rayna tried to keep herself in check. The mention of his name made her want to giggle but she bit her lip to contain herself. She shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well he is Scarlett's Uncle."

Rayna smiled, so proud of herself for finding a good excuse to invite him. Thank God for Scarlett she thought to herself.

Tandy nudged Rayna out of her thoughts. "Hey speaking of Scarlett, she's still your only artist."

"I know Tandy, I'm working on it." Rayna breathed a sigh a relief when the girls walked through the door from school. " Hey girls!" Rayna said changing the subject. "Hey Mom!" Daphne said picking up one of the invites. "What's all this for?" Daphne asked curiously. Rayna grabbed the invite out of Daphne's hand, shooing her away from the counter. "Hey, hey this is Aunt Tandy and Mom's work space right now."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "At the kitchen counter? What about when we have to eat?" Rayna was about to answer her youngest daughter when Maddie spoke up. "We're not eating here tonight. Mom and I are going to dinner with Deacon." Tandy nearly fell off her stool as she swirled it around. "Dinner with Deacon huh?"

Rayna shot Tandy a look. "I want to go to dinner with Deacon!" Daphne said as she threw her backpack down on the chair in the other room. "You're going to your dads, Sweetie and Maddie I'll be _dropping_ you off at the restaurant." Rayna smirked at Tandy. "You're coming too right?" Maddie asked her mother. "No, you and Deacon go and have fun." Maddie sighed. "But Mom!" Rayna smiled. "I think it'd mean a lot to him if it were just the two of you." Maddie rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. Daphne tried to grab another invite off the counter when Tandy gave her a look. "I never get to do anything fun around here!" Daphne growled following Maddie upstairs.

Tandy smirked. "What?" Rayna asked. "I think your daughter is trying to play matchmaker with you and Deacon." Rayna shook her head. "That is ridiculous. Besides he's seeing someone." Tandy's eyebrows shot up. "Still?" Rayna nodded.

"Then maybe we should add a plus one to Deacon's invite." Tandy started to write on Deacon's invite but Rayna grabbed the pen out of her hand. "No, no there is no need for that." Tandy smirked again at Rayna. "Well I know she's not an Edgehill artist so what's your excuse for not inviting this one?"

"I just think it would be very awkward with her there." Tandy laughed. "Why because you want him alone?" Rayna gave her a look. "No, because I-I walked in on them and if I see her again that's all I'm going to think about and I don't need that at my party." Tandy made an ill face and nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, that's bad. Where exactly did you walk in on them?"

Rayna sighed knowing how Tandy interpreted everything wrong and knowing how bad it sounded in her head before she said it out loud. She winced waiting for her sister to react. "At his house." Tandy's face said it all. "And what were you doing letting yourself into his house?"

Rayna shrugged bashfully. "I don't know. It's just what we do." Tandy shook her head in disapproval. "Rayna, you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah! Tandy, he's in a serious relationship and Luke and I- we're-you know-whatever." Tandy crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever?" Rayna covered her eyes knowing she wasn't getting her point across. "You know what I mean."

"The only reason you're _whatever_ with Luke is because you're afraid to commit because he's not Deacon!" Rayna buried her face in her hands. "What? No! Tandy stop!"

Tandy grabbed Rayna's arm, forcing her to look at her. "A few weeks ago you told me that you could see a future with this guy and now you've been blowing him off a lot here lately." Rayna finally stood up straight.

"That's not true! He came over the other night and we recorded at the studio together." Tandy tapped her nails on the counter. "Do you care about him?" Rayna bit her, hesitating a bit. "Of course." Rayna could hear it in her own voice how unconvincing that sounded. She knew Tandy wouldn't buy it.

Tandy threw her arms in the air as if she had the answers to everything. "Then invite him to the party! It's not like he's going to try to steal one of your artists, your _only_ artist like Jeff did." Rayna scratched her head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Luke and Jeff are pretty tight."

Tandy laughed. "You always have an excuse don't you?" Rayna threw her hands in the air this time. "It's not an excuse! I'm protecting my label, our company!"

"You're protecting your heart is what you're doing. You are afraid to fall in love because you're still holding on to that last sting of hope that Deacon will come around." Rayna slammed her fists down on the counter. "Do I still care about Deacon? Yeah I do. I worry about him falling off the wagon again. I worry about his relationship with Maddie. I worry about his career with his hand. Yeah I care about him and I probably always will if that's what you wanted to hear. But I told Deacon we were through. _I _did that Tandy. Deacon and I, we're not together."

Before Tandy had a chance to argue, Daphne's voice hollered from upstairs and interrupted them. "Mom, have you seen my pink shirt with the pokka dots? I want to take that to Dad's." Rayna sighed, hollering up the stairs. "I'll be right up to help you look for it Sweetie." Rayna gave Tandy a look and left the room.

Later the evening, Rayna walked Maddie inside the restaurant. Maddie spotted Deacon sitting at a table with Megan. Maddie stopped walking and crossed her arms. "What is she doing here?" Maddie asked. Rayna forced a smile, putting her hand on Maddie's back to give her a slight push to move forward. "She's Deacon's girlfriend." Maddie looked up at her mother. "I thought you said it was just going to be the two of us."

Deacon saw them and smiled, waving them over. "Hey Maddie, you remember Megan right?" Maddie nodded and smiled politely before mumbling under her breath. "So good to see you again. Hello Rayna." Megan said smiling back. "Hi Megan." Rayna said.

Rayna turned her attention to Deacon. She pulled out an envelope with his name on it from her purse. "I don't want to disturb your dinner plans. I'll be out of your way but I wanted to give you this." She hands it to him. He looks at her. "It's an invite to Highway 65's launch party."

He smiled. "So it's really happening huh? You're really doing this thing all on your own." She smiled back at him tucking the loose hair behind her ear. "Kind of crazy right?" He shook his head. "For you? No." She laughed catching Megan staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath, awkwardly. "Well I'm going to head out. Drop her off to the house after?" Maddie looked at her mother with a glare.

Deacon saw the look on Maddie's face and politely invited Rayna. "Oh I thought you were joining us?" Deacon said sounding disappointed. Rayna shook her head. "That's quite alright. Ya'll enjoy your dinner." Maddie grabbed Rayna's arm. "Mom! Please stay?" Rayna smiled awkwardly. "Sweetie I'll see you later." "But Deacon said it was okay." Rayna patted Maddie on the back. "Maddie I-" Rayna started to say. Megan watched Maddie cling to Rayna's arm. She smiled. "Rayna please join us, really, we would love to have you." Megan said.


	5. Chapter 5

While they waited for their orders, the occasional awkward silence was filled with Deacon humming low and tapping his fingers on the table. Rayna instantly took noticed. Memories flooded her mind of Deacon's 'creative process' as he called it. Besides hearing him sing at the festival and the studio, it had been awhile since she heard Deacon humming a new tune.

"Better write that down." Rayna interrupted. Deacon laughed knowing it was driving Rayna crazy. "Yeah, I should probably do that. I've kind of been playing around with it for a few days now." Megan clasped her hands together on the table, trying her best to engage in the conversation. "What's that?" Megan asked.

"It's-" Rayna started to say. "It's-" Deacon started to say at the same time. They both laughed. "Go ahead." Rayna gestured to Deacon. Deacon shook his head. "No, you go. You tell it better anyway."

Rayna smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to Megan. "It's part of his 'creative process'. Whenever he starts humming and strumming his fingers, his mind is at work with a new song floating around in that head of his. It drives me crazy because for me I have to have absolute silence to write a song. Him? He can be sitting at the dinner table and just start humming and an hour later he has an entire song written." Rayna made quotation marks as she rolled her eyes. Megan nodded trying to process what was so funny about that. She didn't get it but she smiled anyways. "I do that too!" Maddie smiled excitedly.

Deacon smiled. "We're just talented and your mother is jealous." Rayna gave him a look. "Hey!" She acted offended. "Admit it mom." Maddie added. Rayna sighed. "Okay maybe just a little." Megan shrugged her shoulders. "You guys need to give Rayna some credit. She does have a 25 year career in the business!" Rayna smiled, holding up her glass of water and clinging it with Megan's. "Thank you Megan!"

"Well that is partly thanks to Deacon. He did co-write a lot of those big numbers." Maddie smirked. Deacon gave Maddie a high five across the table. "Alright you two." Megan interjected. Rayna nodded in agreement, gesturing towards Maddie and Deacon. "See what I have to deal with Megan." Deacon chuckled. "We're not that bad." Rayna felt her phone vibrate as she glanced down at the lit up screen. Luke Wheeler it read. She clicked ignore. "Mom! Hello?" Rayna looked up and smiled. "Yeah? Sorry. Go ahead and gloat."

Deacon shook his head. "No gloating going on here, just some sweet humming of the next big song hopefully this time for myself." Maddie smiled wide. "You really were amazing at the festival. Mom told me you met with a producer and recorded a demo. That is so cool!" Deacon nodded. "Hopefully someone will pick me up in the next year so I can get myself out there but for now you guys will have to deal with my strumming and humming."

Rayna turned back to Deacon. "You should've brought Martin. He is your best friend in the creative process ya know?" Deacon nodded. "Yeah I should've brought him." They both laugh again. Megan still looks at them confused but joins in laughing anyway. She grabs Deacons hand, setting on the table. "Martin? That's your sponsor right hun?" Rayna and Deacon each share a look before bursting out laughing. Megan removes her hand from Deacon's and sits back in her chair. Deacon clears his throat. "Martin is the name of a guitar."

Megan nods turning slightly red from embarrassment. "I see. Sorry my music vocabulary isn't that well yet but I'm learning." She apologizes. Deacon puts his arm around the back of Megan's chair. "Yes she is. Now if only I could get that law terminology down we'd be perfect for each other." Megan smiled at him lovingly, ignoring the fact that Rayna and Maddie were there. "I think we already are perfect." She leaned in for a peck on the lips. Maddie made a face. Rayna tried not to look but couldn't look away, an ill feeling taking over her body.

Maddie cleared her throat making the pair pull apart. "When do you think I'll get to play the Martin?" Maddie asked breaking the silence. Deacon shrugged. "Why don't you and your mom come over sometime and I'll let you play around on it? Maybe show you a few tricks." Maddie smiled. Megan nudged him. "Hun your hand." She reminded him.

"It'll be fine. I told you I have to practice sometime if I'm going to make a career out of it." He defended. Megan shook her head. "Won't be much of a career if you make your injury worse." She warned.

Rayna bit her lip recalling the details of the accident. She couldn't believe Deacon's hand was still so bad. It seemed to her the only way he stayed sober was through his music. If he didn't have music, where was he to turn? She wondered.

"How is the hand?" Rayna asked concerned. Deacon held it up, admiring the scars across his knuckles. "It's getting better." Megan rolled her eyes. "Better? Hun you were practically straining trying to play guitar the other day." He continued to hold his hand up.

"I told you its fine. It's getting better." He wiggled his fingers. He noticed the not-so-amused look on Megan's face and grinned. He took this as a sign of her challenging him to prove her wrong and he was always up for a challenge. "Watch I can finally stretch it." He began to open his palm. He gave her a satisfying look when he had his limbs fully extended. "That's all I need to be able to reach the strings." He smiled. So proud he was even capable of doing that.

Suddenly pain shot through his hand and he cried out. "Ow!" He yelped. He pulled back his arm quickly, knocking over the glass of water sitting on the table and dumping it in Megan's lap.

Megan gasped feeling the cold liquid soaking into her dress. She quickly stood up. Deacon looked at her stunned. "I'm sorry. Here babe. Let me-" He stood from the table with his napkin attempting to dry her off. She stepped back from him. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm going home to change into dry clothes."

Deacon rubbed his palm with his other hand. "But your meal?" Megan shrugged. "Enjoy it!" Megan said walking out.

Rayna and Maddie both looked on stunned. "Deacon if you need to go-" Rayna said understandably. He shook his head. "No it's-it's okay." He sat back down. Rayna made a face. "Are you sure? She seemed pretty mad. Maybe I shouldn't have come." He continued to rub his hand with his other hand. "Ray, don't be ridiculous. I'm glad you both are here." Maddie smiled.

Later that evening, they stood outside the restaurant next to their vehicles. "Thank you so much for dinner, you really didn't have to pay for us both." Rayna said. Deacon smiled. "My treat. I'd better get going home." Rayna nodded. "Yeah, tell Megan we're sorry she had to leave." Deacon gave her a half smile. "I will thanks."

"Hey Deacon if you're not doing anything tomorrow maybe you would like to come to my soccer game?" Maddie suggested. Deacon looked to Rayna for her approval. Rayna nodded. "Yeah absolutely! I'd love to." Maddie smiled. "It's at Cumberland Field at one." He shrugged. "Sure sounds good. So I'll be seeing you both tomorrow I guess." Rayna nodded again. They said their goodbyes and hopped into their vehicles.

Deacon arrives home, opening the front door carrying Megan's meal in a to-go box. He spots her sitting on the couch and joins her. "Hey, I brought your meal home." Megan nods. "Thanks. I thought you forgot about me." Deacon grabs her chin and leans in for a kiss. "Now why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Seemed like you cared more about Rayna being there than you did me." Deacon grabbed Megan's hand. "I want you to know that's not true. I'm here now, with you, right where I want to be." He pulled her in for another kiss but she pulled back this time.

"What is it?" he asked confused. "I get the history you two have and I get that you're being civil for your daughter. I've told you I'm aware of all that, I understand it and there's nothing I want more than for you to have a relationship with Maddie." Deacon nodded. "Okay?" He nodded slowly.

"What I'm not understanding is why you drove by Rayna's place the other day when you told me you were heading to the studio. I told you I'm not going anywhere Deacon but I need to know why you lied to me?"

Deacon clasped his hands together, hanging his head low. "I did go to the studio but I needed to check up on her. I don't know why and it was wrong of me to not to tell you. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not healthy Deacon. You're only going to get your heart broken again. I think you should take sometime away from Rayna unless Maddie is involved."

Deacon sighed heavily. "What?" She asked. "Maddie invited me to her soccer game tomorrow."

She smiled. "Go. Just promise me you'll be open and honest with me from now on." He smiled back at her.

"I promise." He took her hand in his, making it official. She pulled him closer for a kiss.

Little did Deacon know that promise was about to be broken...


	6. Chapter 6

**I promise there's better stuff coming in the future... thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. It means a lot!**

At Cumberland field the next day, Deacon stood alone, leaning up against the fence squinting trying to find Maddie across the field in the team huddle. He had never been to any of Maddie's games before so he didn't know any of the other parents and he had not seen one sight of Rayna around since he arrived at the field but that's not why he felt so alone.

He felt so alone after his talk with Megan the night before. Deep down he knew she was right. He knew the complicated relationship he had with Rayna was toxic but if it wasn't for Rayna he probably would be dead. She had saved him so many times, how could he just walk away?

Rayna walked through the crowd wearing her extra dark sunglasses to hide the dark circles around her eyes from the lack of sleep. After parting ways with Deacon at the restaurant the night before she went to bed tossing and turning. She couldn't help but notice how easy she and Deacon got along.

It was never just small talk with the two of them, their conversations always turned into something much deeper than that. The way he opened up to her about his hopes and dreams of becoming a solo artist, how he intended on mastering the guitar with his injured hand come hell or high water and the way he simply connected to Maddie. It was all so easy for the two of them.

As Rayna walked pass the parents that gawked and gossiped as she passed by, she greeted them with a smile, Talia's mother cornered her pulling her out of her thoughts. "Rayna, how are you?" She asked as a swarm of other parents surrounded her. Rayna smiled politely. "I'm good. How are y'all?"

They all stood around her with smiles on their faces, staring at her a little too much. It was as if they treated her as a celebrity instead of their equal of a parent that she was. "It's so nice to see you back at school functions. We're so used to seeing Major Conrad." Rayna nodded as she looked over the women's shoulders searching the crowd for Deacon. When she spotted him she excused herself. "So good to see y'all too. Would you excuse me?"

Before they could answer she walked away. Deacon's eyes were still fixed on the field. She stunk up beside him and nudged his shoulder playfully. "There you are." He smiled at her. "I'm surprised you found me in this big crowd." Rayna giggled. "It wasn't that hard. You're the only guy over 30 who still wears those aviator sunglasses." Deacon laughed. "Hey, what are you saying that I'm old?" She shook her head. "No because that would make me old."

Deacon nodded, looking back out to the field. "Which one is she?" he asked. Rayna leaned up against the fence too looking out towards the field. "Number 18. She's on offense." She pointed towards Maddie. Deacon nodded as he spotted her on the field. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. "Where's Teddy today?" The girls on the field started to take their positions.

"He's taking Daphne to a movie. I don't think Maddie mentioned the game to him because she didn't want another dad war." Deacon nodded as the corners of his mouth smiled. "I see."

He subconsciously let his body relax knowing Teddy wasn't going to be there. He shifted his hips, leaning closer to Rayna and letting his arm slide slightly across the fence until it brushed against hers. She felt it and looked over at him and smiled. She playfully nudged him again with her shoulder. He chuckled.

After a while, Rayna bit her lip before she asked the next question. "So where's Megan? Everything okay after last night?" Deacon was suddenly brought back to reality at the mention of Megan's name. He readjusted his hips again, putting a good amount of distance between himself and Rayna. "Yeah, she got wrapped up in research for a case at home." Rayna nodded understandably, noticing the sudden change in Deacon.

They continued watching the game. Rayna was surprised how much Deacon got into the game, cheering Maddie and her team on. The final 2 minute warned whistle was blown. The team resumed their positions out on the field. One of Maddie's teammates kicked the ball to her and Maddie swerved in and out of the other team down the field.

"Go Maddie! Come on you can do it! Go! Go! Go!" Deacon cheered. "Go Maddie!" Rayna cheered along. She glanced up at the clock noticing the time speeding up to the final minute. Rayna reached over, gripping Deacon's arm. "Look at the time!" Rayna said with panic in her eyes. "It's okay. She's got this Ray!" Rayna held her breath the last minute of the game, gripping Deacon's arm tighter.

"Come on Maddie, straight down the field! You can do it!" Deacon cheered. Rayna reached over with her other hand, gripping Deacon's bicep with both hands. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Oh God!" She said not wanting to look out to the field. Deacon's hand softly rubbed the top of her hand to relax her.

She looked up at the field again and Maddie still had the ball. "Come on baby! Get it down there!" Rayna said low enough so only she and Deacon could hear. It was the final 10 seconds. "Just kick it in there Maddie! Don't let her stop you." Deacon couched from the sideline. Maddie brought her foot back and kicked it in. Goal!

The crowd cheered. Rayna threw her arms in the air! "Yeah Maddie!" She cheered. Deacon turned towards Rayna, with pure excitement on his face. "Oh my God! She did it! She did it!"

Without thinking he picked her up and spun her around in his arms. When he set her back down on the ground she gave him a gentle squeeze, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rocked her both in forth in his arms. Rayna pulled back to look Deacon in the eyes, smiling up at him.

Realization took over him and he put distance between him and Rayna once again. He ran his hand over his face wondering what in the world he was thinking picking her up like that but then realizing he got caught up in the moment. He looked to the ground feeling embarrassed. Her eyes watching him.

He looked up and laughed awkwardly, still not believing what came over him. "I'm sorry." He said. Rayna smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "It's fine. It's okay. She-she did a great job. We were just-" She paused searching for the right word. "Celebrating." He nodded in agreement, sticking his hands in his pocket to contain himself. "Right. Maybe a handshake would be better-for next time."

Rayna extended her hand to him lighting the tension between them. He laughed. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to shake her hand.

"To our incredibly talented daughter, Mmm-" She stumbled on her words. "Maddie." He finished her thought. She laughed. "Yeah to Maddie." He smiled at how embarrassed she was.

The tension subsided when Maddie ran over to them. Rayna's eyes darted in her daughter's direction. She threw her arms around her. "That was awesome!"

Deacon smiled. "You were great Maddie! But you almost gave your mother a heart attack at the final minute!" Maddie giggled. "Thank you!" Maddie hugged Deacon. "How about we all go out for ice cream?" He suggested. "Actually the team wants to go for ice cream." Maddie informed him. "Oh okay, yeah, go ahead." Deacon said casually, trying not to sound hurt.

"Maddie!" One of her teammates yelled across the field. Maddie looked out to the field and then back at her parents. "I got to go. I'll see you later. Thanks for coming!" She walked away. "Congratulations again." Deacon yelled after her.

He turned his attention back to Rayna. "I guess I should probably head home to Megan." Rayna nodded. "Yeah, I should be sorting things out for the launch party anyway. Are you coming?" She asked curiously.

He thought about what Megan had said about staying away from Rayna unless Maddie was involved. He flinched. "I don't know." She nodded. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to Scarlett if you did." He shoved his hands back in his pocket, feeling the awkward tension again. "We'll see. I actually think- I think I have something going on that day." He fibbed.

"Oh okay." Rayna said sounding hurt. Deacon took a deep breath. He knew he let her down. "I better go. Take care Ray." Before she could reply he had turned and walked away. "Yeah you too." Rayna said confused, in a low voice that she knew only she herself could hear. She watched Deacon walk away and disappear into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews and everything! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter as well (especially the end)! :)**

The night of Rayna's party arrives. She steps in front of the full length mirror wearing a navy blue knee length dress accented with gold heels. As she adjusts her curls, she grabs ahold of her ear lopes realizing she forgot to put earrings in. She sits back down at her vanity, digging through all her jewelry when Tandy steps into the room.

"Rayna, how much longer?" Rayna sighs as she picks a pair of gold hoop earrings out and puts them in. "Just give me a few minutes." Tandy rolled her eyes. "You said that a half an hour ago! Sweetie you're going to be late to your own party." Rayna shot Tandy a look in the mirror and Tandy took it as a cue to leave the room.

A few minutes later, Tandy stepped back in the room. "Rayna." Rayna grabbed her coat that was lying across the foot of the bed and draped it over her arm. "Okay, okay I'm ready now. Let's go." Tandy stood in the doorway, stopping Rayna. "Actually, I was going to say, you have a visitor." Rayna put her hand on her hip. "Who?"

"Hey Baby." Luke waltzed in the room, walking over to Rayna. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. Her arms found their way around his waist, the shock never leaving Rayna's face. He steps back admiring her beauty. "Wow, you look stunning!" Rayna offered him a half smile at the compliment. He pulled her into his arms again. Rayna shot Tandy another look over Luke's shoulder. Tandy shrugged, stepping out of the room again. Rayna pulled back from his embrace, staring back at him. "Hey, I thought you said you'd call?" She managed to say.

"Well Darlin' I tried but it seems you've been too busy to answer your phone so I thought I'd stop by." Rayna glances over at the clock, knowing she's already late. "That's really sweet but I really have to go." She chews on her lips hoping he'll leave graciously.

Luke nodded. "I know, your label's party." Rayna gave him a guilty look for not inviting him. She wondered how he found out about the private event. He must've read her mind. "It's the talk all over town babe. I was thinking I could escort you to your party, as your date. We could start some good PR for your label and announce that we're together." Rayna sighed.

"What is it?" He asked. "It's just Tandy and I planned on going together, as business partners. That's what tonight is about. It's about the label not who Rayna Jaymes is dating." Luke pointed his finger at her with a big grin on his face. "You said it! You finally admitted we're dating!" Rayna blushed. "Well I don't know exactly the correct term for what we are is." Luke shook his head. "No, no, no you can't take it back. You already said it and hey, I've been waiting a long time for you to come around to the idea so it's okay by me!"

Rayna shrugged. "Well whether we're dating or not dating I don't think it's a good idea for you to be there. I'm sorry I just want tonight to be about Scarlett and Highway 65." Luke grabbed her hands, looping his fingers through hers. "Okay, I understand but maybe after I could spend the night like I did the other night. That was fun, wasn't it?" Rayna raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "I can't. Teddy is dropping the girls off first thing in the morning."

Luke gave her a devilish grin. "I can be gone before they get here or I could stay and we could tell them about us. Then maybe we could all spend the day together tomorrow getting to know each other. Kids love me, just ask my own. My kids would love you and I was thinking of introducing ya'll real soon, if that's okay because I want us to be a family one day. Rayna, I love you."

Rayna was in shock. She never thought of Luke as anything real serious even after what she tried to convince herself and Tandy of. After things with Teddy had gone wrong and Deacon was no longer an option, Luke was the guy with the similar interest in music that filled the void of wanting to be with Deacon. She knew damn well the two of them could never be together like they once were so at the moment Luke was the next choice.

She knew in the back of her mind that it was nothing permanent. Not because she didn't want it to be, but because she knew herself. She tried filling that same void with Liam but it just wasn't the same connection she had with Deacon.

Luke noticed the shock on her face. He cupped her face with his hands, making her look at him. "Look you don't have to say it back. I just needed to tell you where I stand right now." He leans in and kisses the top of her head. "Go, enjoy your party and I'll see you later." Rayna nods as he follows her to the door.

As they make their way to the doorway, something tells Rayna to convince herself that she made the right choice being with Luke. She turns around to face him one last time and kisses him. He smiles and she smiles back at him. "Bye babe." He grabs her hand and kisses the top of it. "Bye." He replies before exiting the room.

Tandy waits for Luke to pass her in the hallway before stepping back into the room covering her mouth with her hand. "What the hell was that?" She asks. Rayna shrugs still in shock. "I have no idea. Just get me to that party please. I need a drink after that." Tandy nods in agreement.

Rayna and Tandy arrive at the Bluebird for their party. A waitress with a tray of drinks greets them at the door. Bucky catches Rayna's eye before stepping onstage in front of the microphone. "Welcome everyone to Highway 65's launch party. This night would not be possible without two very lovely ladies, Rayna Jaymes who I have had the pleasure of working with for over two decades and her business savvy sister, Tandy Hampton. Why don't y'all come on up here?" Rayna leads the way to the stage, followed by Tandy who takes the mic from Bucky.

"Wow this is a huge turnout. Thank you all for coming. This label was really all Rayna's idea, I just happened to be blessed to be her sister and get to be a part of this journey alongside her. We look forward to this label taking off." Rayna steps up to the mic. "Our very first signed artist Scarlett O'Connor is here tonight. She's going to perform a little bit later on but first thanks y'all for being so supportive and coming out tonight and like Tandy said taking this journey with us." Rayna held up her glass as everyone cheered.

As they step offstage, Tandy is cornered by a group of business women. Bucky nods his head for Rayna to follow him. "Late to your own party?" He questions. She shakes her head. "Don't even start with my tardiness Buck." Bucky nods knowing all too well not to question her. "You're right, your personal business is none of my concern. We're here tonight to focus on the label." Rayna looks around the room, taking it all in. "Thank you for helping me throw this together."

Bucky smiles. "There's nothing I want more than to watch this label succeed but in order to keep this label afloat we're going to need more artists." Rayna sips her champagne. "I know Buck, I'm on it. I have a ton of demos at home to listen to."

Bucky crosses his arms. "Rayna I gave those to you weeks ago and you haven't listened to them yet?" Rayna throws her arms in the air. "I've listened to a few but I'm sorry Buck they're just not the sound I'm looking to represent." Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes we can't be so picky." Rayna waves her finger around. "You give me a week and I will have an artist signed, someone with talent that's lacking in this business today." He nods. "Alright Ray, I'll hold you to that."

Rayna and Bucky look to the door where a bunch of people gather. She strains her neck to find out what the commotion is all about. She gives Bucky a worried look. She worries it could be Luke showing up after she specifically asked him not to. "Excuse me." She says walking over to the door to find out what's going on.

Rayna pushes her way through the crowd. "What is going on?" she asks one of the guests. The guest's smiles back. "It's Deacon Claybourne!" Rayna feels her heart jump out of her chest.

He smiles at everyone as the crowd divides. He notices Rayna and walks over to her. "Hey." He says. She tries her best to hide her giddy smile. "Hey I thought you couldn't make it." She says sounding surprised to see him there. "Well Scar-" He starts to say when his niece grabs his arm. "You made it! Thank you!" Scarlett beams.

"Of course Darlin'." He stumbles backwards slightly when Scarlett surprises him with a big hug. She squeezes him as he strokes her hair with a proud smile on his face. She stands back up, facing Rayna.

"Rayna I was wondering if you think it would be okay if Uncle Deacon played tonight during my performance? Do you think Buddy would mind sitting this one out?" Deacon shakes his head. "Oh no. Buddy is the best musician around." Scarlett nudges him. "But he's not the best of the best like you nor is he my favorite uncle." She bribed. Rayna smiled. "I don't see a problem in that. I'll talk to Buddy." Scarlett's face lit up. "Thank you Rayna. Come on Uncle Deacon." Scarlett grabs him by the hand and drags him away before Rayna could say another word.

The crowd gathers as Scarlett takes the stage with Deacon. Rayna stands next to Tandy towards the front of the stage. Scarlett nervously adjusts the microphone and makes her own introduction. Deacon pulls the strap of the guitar sitting onstage over his head.

"Hi everyone. Thank you for coming. I'm Scarlett and this is my Uncle Deacon. We wrote a song together last week that we'd like to share with y'all. So I guess, here it goes." Scarlett cues Deacon in. He strums the guitar so effortlessly. Both of them captivating the audience with their soothing voices and sound. The song Scarlett chose was a two part song. Scarlett starts the song out and Deacon chimes in.

Tandy nudges Rayna who is in a daze. "They sound amazing!" Rayna nods with a big smile plastered on her face. "Yeah they do." They continue to listen when Rayna tugs at Tandy's sleeve to get her attention. "Hey I have an idea." Tandy leans in to hear Rayna better. "What?"

Rayna smiles wider. "You know how we've been looking for a new artist to sign?" Tandy nods. "Yeah." Rayna looks back at the stage giving Tandy the hint. Tandy steps back a little in shock. "Deacon?" Tandy asks.

"He has a demo. I could get ahold of it and we could sit down and listen to it." Rayna informs her sister. Tandy scratches her head. "You think that's a good idea?" Rayna throws her hands in the air. "Listen to them!" Rayna points to the stage as she continues speaking. "Why not? He's looking to be signed. He already has a huge fan base. He writes his own music. He would be a good asset to the label, I'm telling you." Tandy gives Rayna an uncertain look. "Get us the demo first." Rayna nods with excitement.

Deacon and Scarlett exit the stage after the applause. Rayna runs over to them. "Wow! That was amazing!" She gushes. Scarlett smiles at Deacon. "See I told you." Deacon laughs. "The old hand isn't what it used to be." Rayna shakes her head. "I couldn't tell." A group of people gather around them asking for their autograph.

Rayna takes a step back, letting them have their limelight for once. Scarlett and Deacon both sign. After a while, Deacon politely escapes from the crowd, walking over to Rayna apologizing for the crowd pushing her aside like that. "Sorry." He nods towards the group.

"No it's fine. You were great and they all love you! I'm beginning to think you have the bigger fan base here than I do!" Deacon blushes. "I don't know about that." Rayna looks over towards the door. "Did you not see how they all gathered at the door when you walked in? You've really built a name for yourself here over the years."

He shrugs. "Thanks for letting me perform tonight Ray. Nothing compares to that feeling of being up there. I should get going." Rayna nods. "Thank you for coming."

She watches Deacon disappear out the door. She thinks for a minute about what Tandy said on listening to his demo. Before he could get to his truck she runs out the door after him. "Hey I was wondering if you had any copies of your demo from the other day on you?" Deacon pulls one out from his jacket pocket. "Yeah right here why?" He asks confused.

"Well-" She starts to say in a taunting voice. "Highway 65 is looking for new artists." She explains before he interrupts. "Ray you don't have to-"

"Deacon you're so talented. You said the other night you were looking to be signed within a year. Why not now? You won't have to report to someone like Jeff Fordham who is only out for the business and doesn't give a damn about the music. We've worked together before so you know you and Scarlett will be in good hands."

Deacon gave her a look of uncertainty. Rayna playfully hit him. "Come on, how many songs have you written and played at The Bluebird?" Deacon shrugged unable to count the number of songs he'd played there. "Imagine taking those same songs and sharing them with the world. You probably have enough to fill an entire album. It's what you love to do. Share your gift."

"I don't know." He said as he crossed his arms. "Just think about it." Deacon sighs. "Okay, I'll think about it." Rayna smiles. "Good but in the meantime I'll share your demo with Tandy and we'll be in touch." She holds out her hand. "Boy you're bossy already." He hands her the copy of the demo. She smirks. "Oh stop, you of all people should be used to it."

He laughs. "I guess you're right. There's nothing quite the same about writing music and being onstage than working underneath the great Rayna Jaymes." Rayna blushed, taking that last part the wrong way.

Deacon thought about it and blushed too. "That's not what I meant. I meant you've always been on top." Deacon shook his head. "I'm just going to stop talking now." Rayna laughed. "I've missed your sense of humor." He nodded. "Yeah, well I better get going." She nodded. "Okay, just think about the offer." He smiled. "I will." He climbed in his truck and left.

Rayna returned back inside to mingle with everyone. Later she drove herself home. She sighed when she saw a truck sitting in her driveway thinking it was Luke waiting for her as he said he wanted to spend the night.

She pulled closer to the truck realizing it wasn't Luke's truck but Deacon's. She climbed out of her SUV, staring back at his truck, confused. She walked to the driver's window but he didn't roll it down. He signaled for her to walk around to the other side.

She opened the passenger door and climbed in. She smiled. "That was quick. I didn't even have a chance to have Tandy listen to your demo yet." Deacon stared out the windshield. Rayna looked over at him. "Deacon?" She asked concerned.

"I can't Ray. I just can't be a part of your label." She sat back in the seat. "Well I hope you have a good excuse to turn down a really good offer Deacon." Deacon continued to stare out the windshield, trying so hard to fight the urge that was gnawing at him. The feeling was quickly bubbling to the surface. He was starting to feel so weak and powerless until he turned to face her, his eyes connecting with hers. Before either of them knew it, his hand was in her hair and his thumb stroking her chin. Before it all could register what was happening, he leaned in and kissed her.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are encouraged! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving writing this story and I am beyond excited for the show to return next week! Hope you all enjoy! The reviews are awesome! Thanks again! Keep them coming!**

While Deacon's left hand twirled in her wavy hair his right arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

A sense of security took over her body. Kissing him she suddenly felt like there was no place she'd rather be.

She lifted herself up on her knees, scooting over to the driver's seat where he was sitting. Her lips were hungry for his.

Gasping for air, they broke the kiss long enough for Deacon's hands to find the zipper to her navy blue dress and pull it down over her toned arms.

Once they magnetically connected again, her hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt. She slides her hands over his muscular arms, quickly sliding his shirt down, tossing it behind her towards the passenger seat.

Before more clothing is shed, he pulls away and stared out the windshield again. She lays her head on his bare chest and strokes his chest with her fingertips.

She realized his hands weren't stroking her hair or giving her any kind of feeling of comfort anymore. She sat up to face him, studying his face. She shivers from the sudden lack of contact, folding her arms around her to keep warm.

She watches him bring his hand up to his lips to wipe any chapstick of Rayna's off, hoping to erase the memory of how good she tasted and felt along with it. She finally caught her breath and spoke in a low tone. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. She could tell something was bothering him. He had a frowned look on his head with anger in his eyes. He didn't reply just shrugged his shoulders.

She lay her head back down on his shoulder, turning her head to leave a trail of kisses down his arm, hoping to salvage the events that took place just moments before. When she felt like he was giving her the cold shoulder she sat up again.

"Deacon, talk to me please. Tell me what's on your mind?" She pleaded. He looked over at her and sighed at how loving she was being. It killed him. He rubbed his head trying to stay focused. "Megan." He replied.

She adjusted herself in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She pulled her dress back up over her shoulders, not bothering with the zipper. "She's good for me. I shouldn't- I can't be here."

Rayna let a tear roll down her face. She was so hurt at this point. "Then why are you?" She asked simply with hurt behind her words. "Because I needed you to know I can't be a part of your label."

She gave him a look. "You could've called to tell me that Deacon. Tell me what in the hell were you thinking?"

He continued to rub his head, feeling like a jerk. "Can we please not get into this? Just forget it."

"Forget it?" Rayna said with a sarcastic laugh. "You kissed me! Damnit Deacon you kissed me!" Deacon turned towards Rayna again giving her his puppy dog eyes. "Don't!" She warned pointing her finger at him. She tried her best to fight back the tears. "Don't you dare look at me like that."

"Like what Ray?" He knew exactly what he was doing to her and she knew it too.

She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Like you have for 25 years. Like you want to kiss me again but you're too damn stubborn to make the first move." Deacon took a deep breath. "It's not like that Rayna."

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "We're not a couple of horny teenagers about to do it in the backseat, Deacon. We are grown adults who-who love each other. Can you really deny that?" Her voice broke. He needed to know how much he hurt her, she thought to herself.

And it worked. He was very uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat not meeting her eye contact. This made her angry.

She reached for his shirt and threw it at him. "You know what? Go! Go home to Megan and pretend nothing happened." She reached for the door handle.

He signed feeling guilty for leading her on. "What about you Rayna?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be fine just like I always am."

He reached for her hand but she saw it coming and pulled her hand away. "Rayna." He tried to reason with her knowing it was no use.

"Don't worry Deacon. It's forgotten."

He reached for her arm this time grabbing it before she could pull away. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I still care about you."

She began to sob. "If you cared you would let me be."

He shook his head. This time he was the one who was angry. "I've let you be for the past 14 years. I've sat on the sidelines watching you and Teddy. Now the roles are reversed and I'm with someone else and you're on the sidelines. How does it feel?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. "I am not on the sidelines Deacon. I am with someone too! Remember?" She asked making herself clear. He stiffed a laugh. "Wheeler? You call that a commitment? Tell me where was he tonight?" He challenged.

She crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter."

"He is not good for you." He warned.

She bit her lip. "Why? Because you think he cheated on his wife?"

"I know he cheated on his wife." He warned.

They sat in silence for a moment until she spoke. "We need to stop this Deacon. We need to stop getting in each other's way of happiness because we're not together anymore." He nodded reluctantly in agreement. "I get that but don't say I didn't warn you about Luke because he will hurt you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm willing to accept that challenge." She climbed out of his truck. "Take care Deacon." She said before slamming the door and walking inside her house without looking back.

She walked inside and lost it. She climbed the stairs and walked into her bedroom where she curled up in a ball to sob. Ten minutes later she heard someone walk in her bedroom. She didn't lift her head to see who it was. "I thought I told you to leave." She said with her back to the door."

Luke walked over to the bed, stroking her hair. "I thought I told you I'd be back later but if you want me to I can leave." Rayna shook her head sitting up on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"I heard the party was a success so why do you look so miserable baby?" Rayna shrugged.

Suddenly she finds the courage to speak. "Did you cheat on your wife?" She asks.

His eyes give him away. He doesn't look her in the eye. "What?" He asked stunned, trying to cover up the lack of eye contact. She watches him. "You heard me did you cheat on your wife?" He takes his cowboy hat off, laying it over his knee and then putting it back on, not realizing how much he was fidgeting.

"Why would you ask me that? You know those are just rumors to sell trashy magazines." He eventually replies. She raises her eyebrows. "I want to hear you say it." He shakes his head.

"No, I didn't." Luke shifted closer to her. "Come here baby." Rayna held her arm out to stop him from getting any closer. "I just want to be alone tonight." He nodded and exited the room.

Rayna eventually made her way downstairs to the kitchen and set the tea kettle on top of the stove then poured herself a cup of hot tea. She stared into the hot steam coming up to her face thinking about the past 24 hours.

The knock at the door startled her. She contemplated answering it. She sighed, setting her mug down on the counter to answer the door.

The face at the door surprised her. Deacon. She could tell he was keeping every emotion inside as his face read neutral. She hated when he did that. She rolled her eyes to keep her own emotions in check. She knew one wrong move and she could be in tears for how hurt she was feeling after he left earlier.

She crossed her arms. "Can I help you?" Her voice shook. He shoved his hands in his pocket, shrugging his shoulders and tightening his lips. He left out a deep breath full of tension. His hand itched the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes again, blinking back tears. "I thought I told you to go home to Megan. If you're here for my blessing then-" She paused and let out a deep breath herself.

"We decided it was best we take a break." He blurted out.

Rayna cocked her head and fidgeted with her hair. "And why would you do that?" He looked to the ground and shook his head in disbelief. "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you?" She placed her hands on her hips, watching his expression change.

"Deacon we-" She paused. "I-" She stumbled over her words. She sighed, suddenly making eye contact with him.

It felt like time had stopped at that very moment. He decided to take a step into the house, causing her to step backwards.

Her head was cloudy being this close to him. She took another step backwards, putting some space in between them. He quickly took another step towards her, as she took another step backwards this time nearly stumbling.

He reached out his hand and stopped her fall. His hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her closer to him, he kissed her.

Her hand racked through his hair eagerly, wanting him more and more. She pulled away for a brief moment to make sure he wasn't regretting anything this time. He smirked at her making her blushed.

Her eyes darted towards the stairs. He got her hint, lifting her off the ground and carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Rayna woke to an empty bed. She looked around the room for any trace of him hoping it wasn't just a dream. She lifted her head and noticed his imprint in the pillow next to her and the smell of him lingering on the sheets and pillow case. She smiled at the memory. It wasn't a dream she thought to herself.

But where the hell could he be? She wondered.

She threw her feet over the side of the bed, slipping on her slippers sitting next to the bed making her way out to the hallway. Standing in the doorway she smelled coffee brewing in the kitchen and skipped downstairs with excitement.

When she reached the bottom step she bit her lip, taking in the sight of him. No shirt, hair a mess and he looked like a natural in the kitchen.

He is so sexy she thought as other dirty thoughts entered her mind.

Deacon looked up without saying a word, inviting her to join him in the kitchen with his warm smile.

"Morning." She said walking over to the counter. "Morning." He smiled at her. She watched him open the drawer to the silverware and pull out two sets then he turned and opened the cupboard to reach for two mugs and plates. She looked at him confused. "You know your way around my kitchen?" she asked surprised. He laughed. "It's really not that hard, you're like the most organized person I know. Everything has its spot." She giggled.

He tried not to stare at her untamed hair that framed her beautiful face. She wasn't wearing any makeup but she still looked so pretty. He thought to himself.

He set the plates and cups down to walk around the other side of the counter. He grabbed her hand to pull her close and kissed her.

He stared at her for a moment, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Am I giving you that look?" He asked. She cocked her head. "What look?"

He scratched his chin bashfully. "The look you told me I get when I want to kiss you again." She raised her eyebrows and nodded with a devilish smile. He leaned in to kiss her softly, teasing her. She brought her hands up behind his head making the kiss deeper.

"See I'm not too stubborn to kiss you again." He kissed her pulling her even closer to him. "And again." He kissed her again. "And again."

He heard her sigh. "Mmm." She said. Rayna's phone dinged indicating a text message came in. They pulled apart and looked at each other annoyed. She rolled her eyes not wanting to leave Deacon's arms. He loosened his grip, nodding his head towards her phone lying on the counter encouraging her to check it knowing it was killing her wondering who it could be.

He walked back to the other side of the counter pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Would you like some coffee?" He offered. She picked up her phone and smiled ignoring him. He crossed his arms. "Ray?" He said leaning over the counter closer to her. "Hmm?" She asked as her thumbs flew across the keypad on her phone. "Coffee?" He asked again.

She smiled again at her screen. "Huh? Oh yeah, coffee please." He chuckled. "Who could possibly keep you distracted from my world famous coffee?" He asked curiously. She placed her phone down on the counter.

"Sorry, it's Teddy." He felt a ping of jealousy wash over him. "Oh." He said sounding disappointed that Teddy would make her this happy. She looked up from her phone at the disappointment in his voice and watched his face fall at the mention of Teddy's name.

"No it's all good. He was supposed to drop the girls off first thing this morning but they convinced him to let them sleep in and go shopping this afternoon."

She watched him process what she just said. She walked around the counter, wrapping her arms around his waist, playfully looking up to him. "Which means more time for us!" She leaned in and kissed him.

"What would've happened if Teddy did drop them off first thing this morning?" Rayna bit her lip, letting Deacon continue. "I mean we wouldn't have to tell them anything. I just mean the girls love me they could spend time with us." He paused. "If you wanted us all to." He shrugged.

Rayna smiled at how awkward Deacon was being. "Yeah that would be okay but I had something more-" She paused with a playful smirk on her face as she ran her fingertips over his bare chest. "Adult in mind for the two of us but-" She turned away from him teasingly taking a few steps back from him. "If you want I could call Teddy and tell him to bring the girls over." He grinned grabbed her arm before she could get further away from him. "The girls are fine with Teddy. Now tell more about this adult thing." He leaned in and kissed her.

She giggled. "Well I can show you better than I could tell you." He smirked as his hands started roaming her body.

Her phone started ringing this time. She sighed with frustration throwing her head back. "Why is it every time we get together my phone goes off?" She asked annoyed. He grins and shrugs his shoulders. "You could ignore it." He suggested.

Before he could stop her she picked it up. Her face lit up as she listened to her called. "That would be great! Thanks for calling Watty! Take care!" She hung up.

"What was that about?" He asked leaning up against the counter. "Watty asked me to be on his show tomorrow and to sing at the Opry tomorrow night to promote the label." He nodded. "That's awesome Ray. Congratulations."

She smiled. "You know what could be even better?" She teased walking closer to him and brushing her hand down his arm. "What's that?" He asked. "If you joined my label!" He shrugged shyly. "I don't know." She wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him. "Come on! It'll be fun! I could showcase you at the Opry tomorrow night as my new artist. We could write together." He chuckled.

She batted her eyelashes at him knowing he was weak then she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled. "Alright I'll do it." She gasped. "Really?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. He ran his hands down her side. "You know this means you owe me right?" He asked. She nodded catching his hint.

She leaned up against the fridge, allowing him to step closer. She ran her fingers over the jeans he had slipped on when he rolled out of bed. She played with the button on them about to unbutton them when they heard a car door slam. He jumped back and caught the panic look in her eyes.

"Oh no!" She placed her hand on her forehead. "What?" He asked. "I completely forgot Tandy was coming over this morning to listen to your demo."

The door handle jiggled and Rayna ran to meet her sister before she could step foot into the house.

"Good morning." Tandy smiled. "Morning." Rayna said with a nervous smile. Tandy looked Rayna up and down. "What are you sick? You're not even dressed!"

Rayna shrugged. "I don't think today is a good day for work." Tandy crossed her arms. "Well Bucky is going to have our heads if we don't work today. We have a lot to cover." Rayna sighed. "I know. I just can't today." Rayna watched as her sister studied her with a questioning look.

"I've been on the phone with Watty this morning and he wants me to be on his show and perform at the Opry tomorrow night to promote the label. I still have to pick a song and rehearse." Rayna rambled.

Tandy rolled her eyes. "That's great but there's not going to be a label if we don't sit down today and listen to the demos!" Tandy side stepped Rayna, walking into the foyer.

"So about this Deacon thing." Tandy continued. Rayna's eyes grew wide, how did her sister know he was there she wondered. "What Deacon thing?" She asked trying to cover the paniced look on her face. "Signing him as one of our artists for the label." Rayna sighed and nodded. "Oh right that." Tandy nodded. "You're right he has a really good fan base which will hopefully follow his career to our label, bringing in more business and boosting sales. I think it's brilliant." Rayna smiled. "Thank you."

Tandy tried side stepping Rayna again who had repositioned herself to block Tandy from going any further. "That coffee smells wonderful, let's sit down and listen." Tandy said. Rayna winced trying to block Tandy from going in.

Tandy smacked her lips together. "Okay I'm sensing there's something or someone you don't want me to see." Rayna shrugged. "No." She said trying to remain calm.

Deacon's saw Tandy's shadow trying to peak in the room. He went to step out of the way and stepped on a guitar pick one of the girls had left behind. "Ow!" He yelped. Tandy and Rayna both looked to see what the noise was about. "Deacon?" Tandy asked surprised. Rayna bit her lip.

Tandy put her hand on her hip. "What the hell is going on here?" Deacon looked to Rayna to answer.

Rayna scrambled to think of an excuse. "I called Deacon over because I had some questions about his demo." Tandy rolled her eyes. "He's half dressed and your hair is a mess." Tandy pointed out. Deacon smirked. "I'll grab my shirt and leave you ladies to work." Before Rayna could say another word, Deacon ran upstairs.

"What are you thinking? I told you this would a bad idea signing him." Rayna raised her hands in frustration. "Why do you always put me down?" Tandy crossed her arms. "Maybe because I want what's best for you. He has a girlfriend, Rayna." Rayna walked away, slamming her hand on the counter. "Not anymore."

Tandy stepped forward. "We need to work as professionals. We can't go around sleeping with our next possible act." Rayna placed her hands on her hips, getting defensive. "Excuse me? I can keep my private life and my professional life separate, Tandy. I've been doing it for 25 years without you."

Tandy shrugged. "Maybe that's true but now we're a team and we need to act like professionals." Rayna shook her head. "You call yourself a professional? I did you a favor giving you this job." Tandy raised her eyebrows also getting defensive. "I believe I contributed in the buy out therefore I did you a favor." Rayna crossed her arms. "Well I intend on paying you every penny back because we're done! I don't need your money and I sure as hell don't need you." Tandy sighed with frustration. "Don't be ridiculous."

Deacon came back downstairs noticing the tension. He waved at Rayna trying not to cause a bigger scene that it already appeared to be. "Deacon, you don't have to leave. Tandy was just leaving." Tandy rolled her eyes. "Rayna." She tried reasoning with her.

Rayna walked passed her sister over to Deacon. "I think I better leave Ray." He whispered. She gave him a pouty look. "But-" She grabbed his hands.

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. How about I pick you up and we head to the Opry together?" Rayna smiled. "Alright." He nodded, turning to leave but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She kissed him, taking him by surprise. "Bye." She said. "Bye." He grinned wide.

Deacon arrived home later that morning. He settled in on the couch, clasping his hands behind his head and lifting his feet up on the coffee table, thinking about Rayna. He smiled when he heard a knock at the door. He knew she couldn't stay away.

He opened the door surprised at who it was. "Hi." Megan said with a half smile. "Hey." He said confused. "I've been thinking." She started to say. "The last thing we need is a break. It was stupid of me to even suggest it. I just thought with me being away on business half the time and you starting your music career, it wouldn't work but we can make it work. I know I haven't been the biggest fan of you playing with your hand but I want you to know that I do support you in whatever you want. It's what you love to do and you need to do what you love. I want to be there for you just like you're always there for me. So what do you say we try this thing again?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

Rayna lightly knocked on the dressing room door before entering with a big grin on her face. She was so excited about debuting the label on the Opry stage and doing it with Deacon by her side made it that much better.

Deacon looked up from playing his guitar on the couch in the Into The Circle dressing room backstage at the Opry.

She shut the door behind her. "Congratulations on your big Opry debut!" She exclaimed. He laughed. "Thank you."

She looked around the room at all the pictures on the wall. "When was the last time we were in this room?" She asked. He smiled. "Probably the night you made your Opry debut. It seems like a million years ago but I can still remember you breaking Roy Acuff's famous lamp that set over there in that corner." Rayna giggled. "Hey I did not break that lamp all by myself. You couldn't keep your hands off of me. I was just trying to keep quiet!"

Deacon blushed. Rayna glanced over at the clock then smirked at Deacon. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, stroking the collar of his button down shirt. "You know we still have 45 minutes until we go on. Maybe this time we could manage not to break anything." Deacon chuckled, watching Rayna lean in for a kiss.

His lips met hers. She tasted so good he thought to himself but then something hit him and he pulled away. "Actually there's something I want to talk to you about." Rayna sighed, reaching out her hand to stroke his stubble. "I've been waiting a really long time for this. I've been thinking about it ever since yesterday." Deacon licked his lips. "You have?" He asked surprised. She nodded moving closer to his lips and giving them a peck.

She pulled back. "I even shut my cell phone off." Deacon laughed then gave her a look. "Ray, there's a sign that says to shut your phone off." She shrugged. "Okay then let's you know." She leaned in for another kiss.

He let her wrap her arms around his neck. She felt so good in his arms he thought. He let his hands travel down her hips. She started unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. He chuckled. "Ray, I really need to talk to you." She signed. "Alright."

She sat up, placing her hand on his knee with a playful smile. His eyes watched her hand traveling up his leg. He felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. He let out a soft sigh. She raised her eyebrows at him knowing it was driving him nuts. "You were saying?" She asked teasingly.

He grabbed her hand in his, hanging on to it. "I'm trying to be serious here. It's important." She sighed again. "I have something important to tell you too." He wrinkled his forehead. "You do?" She nodded. "Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. "Ladies first."

"I thought about what you said the other day." He smirked. "What did I say?" He asked.

She draped her legs over his lap. "That we should spend time with the girls together." He nodded listening to her continue. "Spring break is just around the corner and I rearranged our schedules so we could spend some family time together before I head out on the road with you and Scarlett."

"That would be nice." He said. Rayna smiled. "I even set aside some time for the two of us to be alone." She used her free hand to pull her closer for a kiss. "Now what is so important that you have to tell me?" She asked.

There was a knock at the door before it flew open. One of the technicians stepped in. "Ms. Jaymes? Watty would like to see you." Rayna stood up, looking back at Deacon with a pouty look. "I'm sorry. Can it wait?" Deacon nodded as Rayna left the room.

After Rayna left there was another knock on Deacons dressing room door. "Come in." He shouted. In walked Megan, she was carrying a bundle of flowers. He gave her a confused look. "Too much?" She asked as she set them down. "I didn't know what people got for Opry debuts so I went with flowers." She said. Deacon smiled. "No they're perfect. Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you nervous?" She asked kissing him. "A little." He nodded wrapping his arms around her waist. "You'll be great! You're playing that song you did at the festival right?" He nodded. "That's the one!"

All of a sudden the door flew open and in walked Rayna. "It's your turn to tell me what was so impor-" She froze when she saw Megan standing there with her arms wrapped around Deacon's neck and Deacon's arms wrapped around Megan's waist. Megan turned to face Rayna. "Excuse me. I understand you're the Queen of Country music around here but have some respect for people's privacy."

Rayna ignored Megan's comment and stared at Deacon with hurt in her eyes. Tears starting streaming down Rayna's face as she quickly turned and left. "Rayna." Deacon yelled after her.

Deacon stepped out in the hall, following Rayna's fast pace. He caught her arm and stopped her. "Rayna please." He jerked her back.

"How could you?" She asked. Deacon saw the hurt in her eyes. "Ray-" He pleaded. She shook her head to stop him. "Here you are warning me to stay away from Luke because he's a cheater but you're doing the same thing!"

Deacon loosened his grip on Rayna's arm feeling the sting of her words. "Don't you dare compare me to Wheeler. I did not cheat." Rayna rolled her eyes. "Clearly Megan is still your girlfriend and you and I slep-" She swallowed hard, not able to get the words out.

She turned to leave again but he stopped her, making her face him. "Megan and I were on a break when you and I slept together." Rayna smirked trying to mask her pain. "So that makes it okay?" Deacon took a deep breath. "No but-" She waved her arms cutting him off.

"God Deacon you are so-" She made a fist, feeling the anger course through her veins. She continued. "Insensitive. You used me for sex and here I am thinking I meant more to you than just that." Deacon grabbed her arm again. "You do. You are so much more than that to me." Rayna rolled her eyes again. "I should've known when you pulled away from me in there." She shook her head in disbelief. She watched him think of what to say. Before he could say anything she spoke. "I have to go." She turned and walked away.

He watched her walk down the hall knowing it was useless to try to stop her again. Eventually he returned to the dressing room where Megan was. She greeted him with crossed arms. "What the hell was that about?" Megan asked annoyed. He was so sick of Megan judging him when it came to Rayna. "You shouldn't have said that to her!" He snapped. She threw her hands up to defend herself. "You said you were going to talk to her." Deacon shifted his weight on his feet and covered his mouth with his hand. "I-" He started to say. "You didn't?" Megan stated more than asked.

Another knock on the door stopped them from saying anymore. The door opened and the technician walked in. "Deacon, we need you in the wing. Rayna is about to go on."

Rayna marched through the hallway of the Opry pissed off. Bucky tried to chase after her. "Rayna you're about to go on don't you think this is a little sudden?" Rayna turned abrupt to face Bucky. "This is my label, my stage, and if I want to change the song at the last minute I will."

Bucky tried to reason with her. "The band doesn't know this song." She shook her head carelessly. "Well they better learn how to wing it then." Rayna stood in the wing.

"Please welcome Ms Rayna Jaymes." The announcer said. Rayna stepped out to the stage waving at the audience. "Rayna it is so good to have you back." The announcer said. Rayna smiled as she took the mic. "It's so good to be back. I would like to sing a brand new song. I haven't rehearsed it with the band yet so I am going to ask them to leave the stage and I'll play it on the piano." She announced.

Deacon made it to the wing and stood next to Bucky. The band looked confused but left the stage anyway. "What is she doing?" Deacon asked Bucky. Bucky shrugged. "Winging it I guess."

Rayna took a seat at the piano. "It's called Insensitive." She said. She closed her eyes hoping to get through this song before playing the first few keys. She found a good melody and started singing.

How do you turn your eyes from the romantic glare,

How do you block the sound of a voice you'd know anywhere

Oh I really should've known by the time you drove me home

By the vagueness in your eyes

Your casual goodbyes

By the chill in your embrace

The expression on your face

That told me maybe you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive

Deacon listened in the wings knowing it was about him. "You ready for your debut?" Bucky asked. Deacon nodded getting an idea of his own. Once Rayna finished the crowd clapped. "Wow Rayna that was amazing! Where do you find time to write such a beautiful song and have your label?" The announcer asked. "Oh I manage." She smiled. "Well please introduce our next act." The announcer requested. She nodded.

"As ya'll know I have been looking for new artists for Highway 65 so I thought this next artist would be a perfect fit. Please welcome Deacon Claybourne." The crowd cheered as Deacon walked out onstage. He walked up beside Rayna feeling the cold shoulder.

"How y'all doing?" Deacon asked as the crowd cheered back. "If any of you were lucky enough to be at the Music City Music Festival you may have heard this next song called 'Playin' Tricks.'" Rayna said.

Deacon smirked. "Actually Ray I loved your courage to come out here and sing a brand new song so I wrote a brand new song I would like to debut if that's alright. Is that alright with y'all?" He asked the audience. The audience clapped.

He turned to face Rayna who was hiding every emotion behind her smile. He could tell she was pissed. "Alright-well-then." She said clearly surprised. "The stage is yours." She waved to the crowed and walked off.

The band stood in the wing, confused whether to go back onstage or not. Deacon picked up a guitar and sat on a stool. "This next song is called Alone with You." He started strumming.

I'm gonna put on my new shirt

Shine up these old boots

Take a deep breath

Try to keep my cool

I know you're going to be there

And I'm going to bring somebody I barely even know

And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in close

And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all

I just wanna see if you still care

I know you're gonna be there

The crowd cheered as Deacon finished his song and left the stage. "Deacon Claybourne everybody." The announcer said. Rayna stood in the wing when he brushed passed her. She sighed.

Deacon walked back into the dressing room where Megan sat. "What happened to the other song you were going to sing?" She asked. He shrugged. She started to speak again before he could think of a good reply. "It was about her wasn't it?"

He stared at her blankly. "Who?" She shot him a look. "Rayna. That song was about her." Deacon sighed, pretending to be busy packing up his guitar into its case. "I don't know about that." He said. "Come on Deacon, I know you and I know how much trouble you've been having writing a song and all of a sudden you're out on stage, singing a song that just came to you?" She asked.

He snapped his guitar case shut and turned to face her. "You're right, it was about her. Everything I do is about her. It's not fair and it's not right but I can't bring myself to let her go. I don't sleep well at night because I hate thinking about her with someone else. Even if I moved a million miles away, I would still thinking about her. I can't be faithful to you or anyone else because my heart belongs to Rayna. I love her." Deacon confessed.

Megan nodded taking it all in. Her eyes started to get teary. She let out a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "Well this sucks." Megan relied. Deacon brushed her arm. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Take care Deacon. Rayna is a lucky woman to have someone like you." Deacon smiled as he watched Megan walk towards the door. "Hey Megan." Deacon called. Megan turned to face him. "Yeah?" She asked. "Thank you for being so good to me through everything. I would never be here if it wasn't for you. You take care too and I hope you find someone who deserves you." She nodded and walked out.

Deacon waited a few minutes then walked out of the dressing room himself. He found Bucky standing outside Rayna's dressing room. "Hey Deacon! Good job tonight!" Bucky said with a smile. "Thanks Buck. Is Rayna still in there?" He asked pointing towards the dressing room door.

Bucky shook his head. "No she just left with Luke. According to Tandy he confessed his love for her the other day and then put it out on Twitter that there were seeing each other." Deacon looked like he wanted to punch somebody. "Do the girls even know? Why would he do that? That's the first thing Maddie checks in the morning!" Bucky shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Deacon shook his head in disgust.

"I imagine they haven't made it passed the back door with the paparazzi if you needed to talk to her real quick." Deacon nodded. "Thanks Bucky!" Deacon took off searching for Rayna.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter turned out to be more of a Deacon/Luke story but I tried to make up for it in the end with Deacon & Rayna! :) It's a little long but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support! Reviews are always welcome! **

Deacon heard Luke's voice around the corner. He stood back behind the wall, listening before he approached. They hadn't made their way outside to the paparazzi yet. "Come on it'll be fine." Luke said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Luke had pretty much confirmed he cheated on his wife the night before when he couldn't look her in the eye. Rayna knew in the back of her mind what she was getting herself into when she called him but she needed someone.

After storming out of Deacon's dressing room with the image of Megan and him, she ran down the hallway to her own dressing room, picking up her cell phone and dialing Luke.

Deacon had picked her up that night and brought her to the Opry as he promised he would. She wasn't about to get back in the car with him so she called on Luke for a ride home.

Luke read a little too much into the call but Rayna was willing to go along with it, letting his hand rest on her hip. It wasn't until they got to the back door and saw all the press waiting for them that she froze in her tracks.

He gave her a little nudge towards the door, convincing her to walk through the massive crowd gathering with cameras and tape recorders.

She looked from Luke to the door and back again, giving him a questioning look. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Rayna said uneasy noticing the crowd getting louder and more restless waiting for them. She felt pressured.

Deacon sighed with relief knowing Rayna had come to her senses. He leaned his head out to see the look of uncertainty on her face.

Rayna caught Deacon out of the corner of her eye and swore. She couldn't even look at him without the image of Megan popping into her mind.

She had no intention of walking out the back door until the press had cleared nor did she have any intention of seeing Deacon.

Feeling cornered, Rayna whispered something in Luke's ear and then walked in the opposite direction by herself.

Deacon stepped out from behind the wall and started to walk after her. "Rayna." Deacon called after her. She kept walking.

"Leave her alone man." Luke said stopping Deacon by placing his hand on Deacon's shoulder. Deacon looked down at Luke's hand on his shoulder with anger in his eyes. "Don't touch me." He warned. Luke lifted his hand off Deacon's shoulder. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Deacon readjusted his jacket, glaring at Luke. "She's with me now Deacon." Deacon smirked at Luke. "Posting it all over Twitter makes it official huh?" Deacon asked. Luke shrugged.

Rayna reappeared, walking back towards them. "You posted it on Twitter? I thought you said you didn't know who tipped off the press." Rayna asked confused.

"So what I tweeted about us being together. It's good PR for your label baby." Luke placed his hand on Rayna's back, pulling her close. She leaned away from him. "I don't need your help getting PR for my label Luke." Luke smiled at her as he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay well what's the harm in letting the world know we're a couple?"

Deacon rolled his eyes. "Maybe the fact that we have a teenage daughter whose one of those people reading Twitter." Rayna looked coldly at Deacon. She knew he was right. She hated when he was right. Deacon shared a look with Rayna.

Her expression softened. She could see his pleading eyes staring at her, begging her not to go with Luke. Rayna got distracted for a moment at the mention of Maddie. Deacon really did care. She thought. He called her their daughter. It was the first time he spoke about them as a family.

She caught herself getting wrapped up with the idea of being a family with Deacon, remembering she was mad at him. She looked away, turning back to Luke.

"My girls don't know about you or us. If there even is an us." Luke reached for her hand. "Of course there's an us. And I can't wait to meet your girls. I hear Maddie is quite the guitar player. Maybe we can play together sometime and Daphne has the voice of an angel just like her mama."

Deacon clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Why did he have to bring Maddie into this? "Rayna won't let you near her children when she figures out who you really are." Luke crossed his arms in defense. "And what is it you think she doesn't already know about me?" Luke challenged.

Deacon raised his eyebrows. "Well there's your lying and cheating ways for one thing." Luke chuckled. "Please. You're kidding right? You're just grasping at straws here. Why don't you get your nose out of those trashy magazines?" Luke asked laughing again.

Deacon cleared his throat to bring Luke's attention back to him. "Actually I haven't stepped foot near a magazine. Melissa told me all about your infidelity." Luke rocked back and forth on his feet. He stopped laughing. He put his hand on his hip, giving Deacon a look. "So you've been talking to my ex-wife? Why does that not surprise me?" Luke asked. Deacon stepped forward towards Luke. "She confided in me. Told me all about you sleeping with your manager." Luke crossed his arms again. "And you believed her?"

Deacon nodded. "She was Vince's first love. She's a real good friend of mine and I trust her." Luke shrugged knowing exactly how to get back at Deacon. "Yeah well look where Vince is now. He couldn't handle the news when Mel told him she was pregnant. He is where he is because he cared more about his scotch than his own child!"

Rayna gasped. She knew Vince was a sore subject when it came to Deacon. As mad as she was at him, at that moment she felt her heart shattering knowing his was doing the same thing.

She caught a glimpse of the anger in Deacon's eyes mixed with sadness. Anger seemed to be winning him over as she noticed the color in his face change to red.

Deacon felt his blood boiling. He brought his fist up and extended his fist to Luke's cheek. Luke yelped in pain, grabbing his jaw before bringing his fist to Deacon's lip.

Deacon gritted his teeth, wiping his tongue over each of them to make sure they were still in place. His lip went numb at the contact with Luke's fist and the taste of blood filled his mouth. "Melissa never loved you like she loved Vince." Deacon growled swinging back at Luke.

His voice went hoarse at the mention of Vince's name on his tongue. Sadness started to set in as tears filled his eyes.

Still angry, Luke wrapped his arm around Deacon's neck in a choke hold. "Then why did she choose me to be the father of our children?" Deacon wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. "Kylie is not your child. She's Vince's." Luke squeezed his arms tighter around Deacon's neck watching Deacon gasping for air. "You are just like Vince. Always hurting the people around you, practically killing Rayna because of your drinking. You never deserved her."

"Stop! Please stop!" Rayna yelled whaling her arms in the air to get their attention. Both guys separated and breathed deeply, wiping the blood from their lips. They both stared at each other with anger still in their eyes.

Rayna took a deep breath, sighing with relief that they stopped. She glanced back and forth between the two men. "Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves." She said.

Deacon moved his glance from Luke to Rayna. "Ray I know you're mad at me but you have to believe me. He's going to hurt you." He pleaded.

Luke spit blood out of his mouth. "Just stop talking." Luke shot Deacon a look. "No I'm not going to stop talking. She needs to hear what I have to say." Luke stepped towards Deacon. "And what's that? That you promise not to drink anymore? This time is going to be different? It's always the same story, Deacon." Luke snarled.

Deacon took a step towards Luke, meeting his gaze. Before Deacon could reply, Rayna stepped in the middle of the two of them. "Enough!" She yelled, holding out her arms to keep the distance between the two men.

"I think you both have done enough damage here." She waited to make sure they were going to obey and stop their fighting then she turned and walked away.

Both the guys looked at each other confused. "Rayna where are you going?" Deacon asked. Rayna turned back around to face the two of them. "I'm going to find Bucky. Hopefully he can give me a ride home." She turned to walk away again. "This is all your fault." Luke scolded at Deacon. "My fault? How is this my fault?" Deacon asked defensivly. "If you didn't show up, Rayna and I would've been half way home by now." Deacon smirked. "You really think she was going to go out there with you?" Deacon laughed. "If you believed that, those cowboy hats might be a little too snug on your head Wheeler."

It only took those words to set Luke off. He reached for the collar of Deacon's shirt, giving it a good tug. Luke growled through his teeth as he released Deacon's collar, giving Deacon a good push with all his might.

Deacon flew backwards, crashing into a wall full of guitars that came tumbling down on him, some smashing into pieces.

Rayna heard the commotion and ran back into the room. Her eyes grew wide, seeing Deacon sitting there on the floor with a stunned look on his face.

Her eyes filled with tears darted towards Luke. "Go!" She warned pointing her finger towards the door. Luke readjusted his hat and tipped it towards her. "Your loss baby." Luke said as he walked away.

Rayna walked over to Deacon. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. He blinked twice still in shock. "Deacon?" She asked worried. His eyes met hers and he nodded.

He looked around at the smashed guitars. "I'm guessing that's going to be a little more expensive than Roy Acuff's lamp was?" Deacon joked. Rayna smirked, sighing that he was okay. "I'll cover it." She offered.

She sat down next to him carefully not to sit on any broke guitars. Deacon picked up a Martin that's neck had been broken off. He shook his head at the sight. "You shouldn't have to do that. That jerk should be the one paying for this mess."

Rayna shrugged. "He'll get what's coming to him eventually." Deacon smiled. Rayna smiled too, blushing a bit. She sighed, getting caught up in his blue eyes. Rayna realized his face was only inches away from hers.

She closed her eyes and turned her cheek the other way to stop him from coming any closer. "I'm still mad at you." She said breaking the moment. "I know and I want to make it up to you." Rayna looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Ray."  
He nudged her. "Ray come here." He wrapped his arms around her. "How could you sleep with me and then go right back to her?" Deacon pulled her closer to him. "I was scared of getting hurt again. I was scared I might turn back to drinking again if something went wrong between us but I want to be with you Rayna. That's why I ended things with Megan tonight. Everything. It's over. I'm willing to risk whatever it takes to be with you."

She rested her head on his chest, still sobbing. "Hey, it's okay Darlin'." He said trying to comfort her. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. She felt herself finding comfort in his arms, as she began to relax. He kissed the top of her head. He started humming 'No One Will ever Love You Like I Do.'

She smiled recognizing the tune. She looked up at him with a hazy look in her eyes. She leaned forward towards his lips feeling the moment and the connection between the two of them. His hot breath against her skin sent chills up her spine as she proceeded to lean closer to him. She reached her hand up to his cheek about to close the gap between them when his cell phone rang making them both jump. Deacon let out a deep annoyed breath. Rayna smiled. "It's not my phone this time!" She joked.

Deacon smiled before answering the call. "Hello? Yeah I found her. Okay, thanks Buck." He hung up the phone. In the meantime Rayna had stood, trying to keep her emotions in check. Rayna waited for him to tell her what the call was about.

"Bucky said to be careful going out the back door. I guess Luke started a riot." Deacon informed her. Rayna rolled her eyes. "Come on." She offered him her hand to stand up. He took it and stood. "There's a side door."

Deacon noticed a change in her as they walked down the hallway. Ever since Bucky's phone call she seemed very closed off all of a sudden. She was quiet.

She had put some distance between them, walking slightly ahead of him as she pushed the side door open.

Rayna crossed her arms and shivered feeling the night air hit her. Deacon noticed as he took off his jacket to offer it to her.

He took bigger steps to catch up to her. She noticed him suddenly beside her holding out his jacket for her. "I'm good. Thanks." Deacon tried to step closer again. "Rayna would you stop. You're going to freeze out here." Rayna took another step backwards. "No I'm fine really." Deacon smirked. "You're scared." Rayna wrinkled her forehead. "Scared?" She asked. "You're scared to be alone with me."

Rayna shrugged her shoulders. "What are you talking about?" Deacon shook his head. "You're afraid you might act on those feelings you're trying so hard to push aside." Rayna crossed her arms. "That's ridiculous." She shivered again. "I don't know how you do it Ray because my feelings for you are so strong. You're all I think about and to just push those feelings aside? I don't think I can do that but then again you were always the strong one."

Rayna tried to look at him with a straight face. "I am not scared!" Rayna shouted. He smiled knowing she wasn't being honest with herself or with him. "Then take my jacket. Please." He held it out to offer it to her. She shivered again. She gave him a questioning look but took the jacket and draped it over her shoulders, feeling the warmth already.

As he drives, she loosens up a bit.

They pull into Rayna's driveway and he turns to face her. "I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight. I let Wheeler get under my skin and I shouldn't have done that." Rayna nodded. "Maybe you should come in so we can get you cleaned up. That lip looks pretty bad." Deacon smiles and then nods. "Thanks." He unbuckles his seatbelt and follows her inside.

He sits down at the kitchen counter while she gathers some ice. He takes the ice in his hand and she sees him struggling to get lift it up to his lip. "What's wrong?" She asks. He shakes his head. "Nothing, just have a cramp in my hand." Rayna watches him stretch it. "Is that from playing tonight?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Could be but it's nothing I can't handle."

She walks around the other side of the counter. He switches the ice into his better hand and puts it to his lip. She grabs his sore hand and starts to rub it. He winces in pain but when her eyes connect with his, the pain seems to be the furtherest thing from his mind. "You should really take things more carefully ya know?" He nods sensing the double meaning behind her words.

"Some things are just worth diving in for." He says also with doubling meaning. She smiles. "How does that feel?" She asks still rubbing his hand. "Better." He replies. He wants so bad to kiss her but he doesn't want to scare her off. She stops rubbing his hand and reaches her other hand up to his cheek. "How's the lip?"

Deacon removes the ice so she can look at it. "You did quite a number on it. You're just lucky he didn't knock out a tooth or something." Deacon shrugged. "Might've been worth it. The guy is a jerk." Rayna nodded. "Yeah well, I'm sorry for the things he said about Vince and about you. I wanted you to know they're not true. You're a great father and Maddie really likes having you around." Deacon smiled. "That means a lot."

He noticed the distance look in Rayna's eyes. "Is there something else?" He asked. "Hmm?" She asked jumping at the sound of his voice. He nodded. "Well I better get going. Thanks for the ice Ray." She stepped back allowing him to walk past her. "Yeah, goodnight." She said, watching him walk to the door to slip his boots back on. "Goodnight." He said, grabbing the door handle.

"Wait I almost forgot-" She said, stopping him. He spun around quickly, hoping she would run into his arms and kiss him. "Your jacket." She said starting to slide it off her arms. "Keep it." He said shaking his head. She nodded, wrapping it tighter around her when he opened the door and a breeze blew in. He shut the door behind him, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

She leaned against the door and sighed. She wasn't sure how she kept her distance but somehow she managed. She tried to shake her thoughts as she climbed the stairs. It was late. She decides to change into her comfortable t-shirt and shorts for bed. She eyed Deacon's jacket she laid on the bed, picking it up and putting it back on. She wrapped it tightly around her, sniffing the scent from the jacket. His scent.

A loud noise startled her out of her thoughts as she peaked out her bedroom window to see Deacon's truck still out in the driveway with the hood up. She heard him curse through the crack in the bedroom window.

She ran downstairs and opened the front door. "What's going on out here?" She asked. "My damn truck won't start." He replied without looking up from the hood. She heard him growl as he cursed under his breath this time. "Is there something I could do?" She asked, standing on the front porch. "I'm just going to call a cab. I'll be back in the morning to see if I can work on it then, if that's alright."

He looked up for her approval. His eyes scanned her body and the little of nothing she was wearing. She had his jacket wrapped around her that hung down to her mid-thigh. The shorts she was wearing weren't visible under the jacket so it appeared she was naked underneath. He felt himself go hard just thinking about it.

She blushed watching his eyes trail up and down her body. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah that's fine or-um-or-" She stammered. "Or you could stay." She offered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter is short but I will update soon! **

Deacon slammed the hood of his truck, walking around to the driver's side door and opening it. He climbed in, sitting in the driver's seat with the door open.

Did he hear her right? She wanted him to stay. He remained silent, making Rayna regret her offer.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down from racing.

Deacon turned his key in the ignition again failing to get his truck started. He swore, hitting the steering wheel in front of him.

Rayna started to turn to walk back inside but she turned around, walking down the porch steps and over to the driver's side door.

Trying to remain in control and strong, Deacon never glanced her way as she stood a foot away from him. He could feel her presence near him though and it took all his willpower not to look at her.

She could see he was avoiding her gaze and she hesitated to touch him. Her hand fumbled awkwardly in the air until it gently rested on his elbow.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's scared." She challenged, her voice coming out shaky.

His eyes darted towards hers. He still didn't say a word.

A million things ran through his mind. One of them being the fact that Rayna stood a foot away from him wearing barely any clothing. He smirked at the thought then shook his head to bring himself back to the present moment.

"I'm scared as hell Ray." She nodded understandably, retracting her hand from his arm. "I guess we both need time to work things out huh?" She asked.

The empty look in his eyes indicated to her that he wasn't comfortable staying the night.

She smiled a small smile that told him that wasn't the answer she was looking for but she accepted it. He knew he disappointed her yet again.

Here she was laying her heart out on the line after he accused her of being scared just an hour earlier. And here he was letting down the woman he loved his entire adult life.

She grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze like she did so many times before. Over the last 14 years, being out on tour together when they're feelings were so strong for each other but they both knew she was married, she would give his hand a squeeze without saying a word.

It was her way of telling him she couldn't speak because it killed her that they had to go on without each other.

Tonight he knew this squeeze meant she couldn't speak. He could see in her eyes she was about to cry and she wasn't about to let him see her do that.

Her voice was too weak to tell him goodnight so she released his hand from her squeeze and turned around, walking back towards the porch.

He closed his eyes willing her not to leave.

He could feel an inter battle within himself, tugging at him. A voice inside his head telling him to let her go, to let her keep walking, that it was for the best. Another voice telling him he was a damn fool for letting her walk away in the first place and for hurting her and not manning up.

Deep down, he had always wondered what it would've been like if he hadn't started drinking and what life would've been like with Rayna. They had had so many happy times together before he started heavily drinking himself into a stupor.

He stomped his foot against the floor board of his truck cursing under his breath.

After all this time, she was finally free. She no longer was married to Teddy, she had no ties to anyone. They could finally be together and yet he let her walk away?

Timing had never been their strong suit but he knew tonight timing was everything.

He needed to let her know exactly how he felt before it was too late, before he pushed her into the arms of another man. He needed to let her know right now before she could open the door to the house and shut him out.

Time was quickly running out, as she was two feet away from taking the first step up on the porch to the house.

He opened his mouth to speak, hoping to come up with words of wisdom or something to stop her but nothing came out of his mouth.

He couldn't stop his mind from racing, so many things running through it. One word came to mind though: Coward.

How could he be such a coward? He wondered.

He needed to face his fears. The fear that tore at him of being alone with Rayna because he was too afraid to get hurt. He thought about it wondering if he'd rather live with the fear of being alone.

He made up his mind. Rayna was way more important to him than any fear. He couldn't live any longer wondering what if.

He sighed, shaking his head and decided to let every negative thought fly out the window.

Before she could reach the first porch step, he found the courage to speak.

"I think we've already wasted enough time don't you think?" He asked.

She froze in her tracks, turning to face him.

He swallowed hard before continuing. "I mean at some point we're going to have to face our fears. We're going to have to sit down and talk about-" He rambled.

She ran over to him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips to shut him up. He sighed into the kiss.

She reached for his hand intertwining her fingers around his.

"Come on." She said, tightening her grip around his hand. He gave her a look as he slowly stood from the driver's seat.

"Let's face our fears together." She said in a low voice before passionately kissing him again.


End file.
